After Shock
by sherlockainsmosherpotterheadXD
Summary: John keeps seeing the same man everywhere who is he? What does want?


After Shock

(Sherlock)

CHAPTER 1:

He sat there, staring at the wall. He didn't know why though, he wasn't dazed or anything. Just parelised. It had been a year. A year since his best friend died. A year since every thing went wrong in his life. A year since the best detective and the one and only consulting detective had thrown himself off a cliff. John just sat there, holding his cane, he needed it because is limp came back at least four months after it happened. ''A year'' he whispered so quietly he may as well had been mouthing the words. Those two words tumbled around in his mouth a bit but he swollowed them as soon as he spoke. He arose and flipped the switch on the kettle before hobbling into Sherlocks room. He plopped down on Sherlocks bed and sat there in silence for at least half an hour. Then he heard something or some one running, the window was open just a crack and John pulled it up all the way so he could pop his head out to see what was going on. ''Tap tap tap'' was the noise of the running persons shoes. That was the same sound Sherlocks shoes used to make .''Tap tap tap''. The person ran beneath Johns window. There he stopped and looked up. John was afraid he might be loaded and could at any moment shoot him, but there he stood. Dying with Sherlock was better than staying alive without him. It was pitch black so John couldn't see the persons face very well but John thought most likely a man because of the way he was holding himself and how he ran was heavy. Sherlock taught him that...

The man looked at John for a second and then carried on, but he startd to jog as if he wanted to stay. He had looked John right in the eye. Those eyes. They looked like... John thought. ''No I'm being stupid'' he hissed at himself in anger.

He went to bed upset and confused.

CHAPTER 2:

Johns P.O.V:

I'm going to Harrys' today, so I have to take the train. I got the number 9 at 1:30. I got on to the train and I sat there waiting until I had to get up at my stop. At the third stop a strange man got on the train. His hood was up and his face covered except for his eyes. Could it be him, from that night... no it couldn't be him. He turned to sit down across from me and as he did we made eye-contact. His eyes... they where the same as the mans' where that night, exact same I'd know those bright green eyes anywhere... ''You!'' I yelled. He jumped up and ran off the train, I reached out to grab him but he was off the train before I could grab him...

At that moment Harry called and told me I couldn't come today because she was too busy for me to come over. So I went home and visited Molly instead and told her what happened she wouldn't make I eye-contact with and just spoke in a very hushed and a very flustered voice. ''Umm... that's very ehh strange'' she looked away. ''John go home you need rest-''

''NO I DON'T!'' I yelled but immedetly apoligised.

''Sorry Molly. You're right, I do need some sleep I'll go home now, I'll see you soon ok?'' I waved to her as I walked out after the room. She called me back and I came to her call. ''Yes Molly?'' I said

''I- I need to tell you...''

''Tell me what Molly?''

''Sher- eh... it doesn't matter... goodbye John''

''Oh... eh... ok then Molly, goodbye then...''

I walked out of the morg and thought to myself, Molly knew something about Sherlock and I'm going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do...

CHAPTER 3

''What Lastrade?'' John said angrily into the phone. He was angry because Lastrade had called him three times since he got home from the morg.

''You need to come down'' Lastrade said on the other end of phone.

''No''

''Please''

''NO''

''Why?''

''It reminds of...''

''OK I understand but don't you want to make him proud?''

''Yeah...''

''Then come on John come down, I want to see you''

''Fine'' he put down the phone and went to Scotland Yard.

''Thank you John, for coming'' Lastrade told him

''No problem''

''No really, I know it's been hard bu-''

''What's the case then?''

''We don't how this man died he was murdered''

''What's the facts?''

''Absolutly nothing, he has no name or marks on his body and it wasn't natural causes''

''Check his penis''

''W-what?'' Lastrade spluttered

''He could have a disease down there, he's most likely a prostitute, they have no records, if he wanted to stay low''

''Wow well thanks''

'' Thank Sherlock, Greg''

He walked out and there, was the man from that night and the bus.

He wasn't going to waste he dropped his crutch and ran after him. The man cought on and ran too. They ran for at least half a mile before John lunged himself at the man and held him to the ground.

''Who are you? And why are you stalking me?''

no answer

''Well?'' He snatched the hood that the man was holding so tightly to his head back. John couldn't believe it.

_''Sherlock?''_

''Hello John, good deduction in there''

He got off Sherlock helped him up then punched him in the face.

''Ok, I deserved tha-''

Then John hugged him.

''Why did you leave me Sherlock, why?''

''I'll tell you at home''

''You mean... you're coming home?''

''Lead me home John''...


End file.
